Scarborough Fair
by Aromene
Summary: The Torchwood staff find an unpleasant surprise waiting for them at work one morning.


**Disclaimer: Torchwood, Cardiff, and especially the Water Tower, do not belong to me. I just couldn't pass this us.**

**Author's Note: Inspired by my profile picture taken 24 June 2009 as they were in the process of pasting the strawberries up. The Strawberry is the designated symbol this summer of the Cardiff Festival, starting next month. You can find more information on the Cardiff tourist website.**

Ianto was, as always, the first to arrive at work. Even Jack, who actually _slept_ in the Hub, was not one to greet the dawn. Especially underground.

As such, he was the first one to notice the rather startling change to the famous Cardiff fountain. Ianto paused in the early dawn light to stare across the Plass at it. The sun, just peaking over the horizon line, was just enough to illuminate the top of the tower. It was also, unfortunately, enough to clearly show what must have been yesterday's project for a few poor city workers.

Sighing at the clear violation of an otherwise pleasing landmark, Ianto crossed the Plass and unlocked the door to the visitor's information centre by the Bay. There were a few ducks out this early, and a white swan bobbed on the gentle swell of the water nearby. He envied their tranquillity right now.

Instead of his usual morning routine, Ianto immediately panned the CCTV cameras away from the Water Tower.

It was nearly an hour later when Jack dragged himself out of bed to be met by the always welcome cup of strong coffee Ianto shoved under his boss' nose. Jack seemed particularly keen to laze about for the morning, at least till Gwen got in, and Ianto was more than relieved when he settled himself behind his desk to peruse the paper Ianto had picked up on the way in. Munching on the muffin Ianto had also picked up on his way in.

When Gwen breezed in at the reasonable hour of eight-thirty, Ianto made sure he was standing behind the information desk up top so as to ensure Jack did not overhear the conversation that was to ensue.

"_What_ have they _done_?!" Pre-empted the usual 'Morning' Gwen always greeted him with.

Ianto, straight faced and clearly lacking in amused, deadpanned "it appears the top half of the fountain has been covered with brightly coloured seasonal fruits."

Gwen blinked at him. "_Strawberries_, Ianto! Strawberries! Of all the...it's disgusting! I hate strawberries!"

Ianto, of course, knew this. He also knew their boss was even less fond of the red fruit. Unfortunately.

"Does Jack know?" Gwen cast her gaze worriedly towards the back stairs as if expecting Jack to spring out from behind the door.

"No. I moved all the cameras. Which I am willing to bet is a stop-gap measure that will last for, oh, until the time we arrive downstairs and Jack remembers he has not, in fact, done any work so far today."

"Well, I'm not telling him," Gwen got in.

"I think the camera will do that quite nicely. And in colour now, no less." Ianto heaved a heavy sigh of the inevitable.

"Seriously, strawberries? I should call Andy. We can call it 'a defacement of a landmark with historical and culture significance'."

"It's nine years old."

"That's historical. Anything before today is history!"

"You're going to accuse the city council of defacing a public monument?"

"Hey, just because it's legal doesn't mean it's a good idea!"

"I wasn't—" but his reply was cut off by the phone ringing. "Hello, Cardiff Visitor Information Centre. How may I—oh, Jack. We're right upstairs; why are you calling?" Ianto looked at Gwen. Gwen shrugged.

"Did I move the cameras? No, I don't believe I did that. Yes, I know we need to keep watch on the Tower to make certain no one finds the lift." A pause. "No, it's not a joke, sir. No, sir, we had nothing to do with it. It's the council. Yes, I know you hate strawberries, sir." A much longer pause. "Yes, sir."

Ianto hung up the phone. "Do you think PC Davidson is at work already?"

"He wants the strawberries gone, doesn't he?" Gwen asked, fearful but still knowing the answer.

"He wants the strawberries gone."


End file.
